


Wrong Guy

by angelixie (smx)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Social Media, Swimmer Hwang Hyunjin, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smx/pseuds/angelixie
Summary: coolix:i just got rejected by my CRUSHwithout even confessing to him firstor au where Hyunjin receives an anonymous confession and accidentally rejects the wrong person.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	1. 1.

**Unknown**  
hey  
So uhm, i hate doing it this way  
  
**Unknown  
**and just so that you know  
i'm really flattered  
it's just that i'm not interested in a relationship atm

**coolix** **  
** oh 

**Unknown  
**i'm sure you're a great person!  
  


**coolix**  
did i just get rejected without even confessing...?

**Unknown  
**Ok i understand that you're hurt  
  


**coolix**  
ngl i'm actually a little bit hurt  
but i still have no idea what you're talking about

 **Unknown  
**if this makes you uncomfortable we can just pretend that nothing happened

 **coolix  
**NOTHING happened tho??  
i don't even know who you are so,,

  
  
  


**Unknown**  
Oh right sorry 

It's hwang hyunjin  
  
  


**coolix** **  
** hahahaha sure  
why are you guys doing this to me  
you know i'm sensitive :( 

**Unknown  
**uhm what  
  


**coolix  
**what kind of joke is this :((

 **Unknown**  
listen it's not that deep  
i don't even know what you look like  
i won't recognize you at uni so there's no reason to be embarrassed about a crush

 **coolix**  
jisung i'll block you istg

 **Unknown**  
jisung???  
it's hyunjin?????

 **coolix**  
.

* * *

**it's minho's wordl you're just living in it (9)**

**jisung <3**  
hyung you mispelled the gc name

 **minhoho**  
i don't think i did?

 **channie**  
you definitely did 

**minhoho**  
ever heard of poetic license??

 **THEbaby**  
i don't think you understand what that is

 **coolix** **  
** i hate youuu :(  
  


**channie  
**lixie??  
  
**jisung <3** **  
** thank you babe, i love you too <<3

**coolix** **  
** which one of you just rejected me

**THEbaby  
**what

 **coolix**  
who rejected my "confession"? :(

 **jisung <3**  
this is getting confusing hun

**minhoho**  
wait you got rejected?  
from whom?

 **coolix  
**"hwang hyunjin"  
you meanies  
  


  
  
**jisung <3  
  
**YOU CONFESSED TO HWANG HYUNJIN WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST?  
wow  
friendship? over  
the worst soulmate ever

 **coolix**  
sungie :c  
  


**jisung <3**  
no baby i was joking i love you lots xx

 **coolix  
**<3

 **coolix**  
wait  
i'm angry at you!!

 **channie**  
lixie what happened exactly?

 **coolix**  
"hwang hyunjin" just rejected me via texts :(  
he told me not to be embarrassed abt my crush  
but i didn't confess??   
so it has to be one of you guys pranking me >:(

 **THEbaby**  
hyung i would never do something like that to you :(

 **coolix**  
hhh i know jeonginnie you're an angel--  
sungie, on the other hand...

 **jisung <3 **  
wow  
by my own s/o  
  


**coolix**  
are you texting me from a new number? :(

 **channie**  
lixie i don't think they would do something like that to you  
  


**coolix**  
so it's not you guys?  
if it's a joke i will cry  
...nvm i will cry ESPECIALLY if it isn't a joke

 **jisung <3**  
sksksk baby   
  


**THEbaby**  
ask him to send u a selfie

 **coolix**  
idk... what if it's actually him :(

 **channie**  
just block the number if it sounds weird  
  
**jisung <3**  
or don't  
i'm curious owo

 **coolix**  
hhhh brb

* * *

**Hwang Hyunjin??  
**i have no idea what YOU are talking about  
  


**coolix  
.**

**Hwang** **Hyunjin??**  
are you ignoring me  
  


**coolix  
**i want proof

 **Hwang Hyunjin??**  
proof of what

 **coolix**  
that you're hwang hyunjin

 **Hwang Hyunjin??  
**i just told you that it's me

 **coolix**  
i don't believe you

 **Hwang** **Hyunjin??**  
.......

**coolix**

send a selfie >:(

**Hwang Hyunjin??**

**  
coolix**  
yeah sure  
he posted that pic today on instagram

 **FAKE Hwang Hyunjin**  
i know?? i posted it??

 **coolix**  
fake

 **FAKE Hwang Hyunjin**  
what kind of pics do you want then

 **coolix**  
Take a mirror selfie  
with that same outfit

 **FAKE Hwang Hyunjin**  
the amount of requests istg,,  
  


is this good enough?

 **coolix**  
YALL

 **NOT FAKE Hwang Hyunjin  
**?????

 **coolix**  
i meant yes*   
hahahhaha  
  


* * *

**it's minho's wordl you're just living in it**

**  
coolix**  
YALL  
IT'S HIM  
CHAN WHAT DO I DO

 **minhoho**  
wow   
just pretend that we do not exist dear xx  
  
**jisung <3**  
^^^  
  
**channie**  
first of all calm down lixie

  
**coolix**  
i don't know how he got my number  
or how he knows that i have a crush on him  
  
**coolix**  
i got rejected by my CRUSH  
without even confessing first  
  


**jisung <3**  
maybe he just sent the text to the wrong number lol

 **coolix**  
sungie this isn't a fanfiction fjdkjf  
who even does that irl

 **THEbaby  
**yeah and who rejects ppl via texts? 

**minhoho**  
an asshole

 **channie**  
the baby!!! watch ur mouth

 **channie**  
just ask him lixie

 **coolix**  
do i have to? :(

 **minhoho**  
yes

 **coolix**  
:((

* * *

**coolix**  
so hahah

 **NOT FAKE Hwang Hyunjin**  
that laugh is lowkey making me uncomfortable

 **coolix**  
.  
so  
uhm how did you get my number?

 **NOT FAKE Hwang Hyunjin**  
wdym how  
you left a post-it with it on my physics book 0:

 **coolix**  
i didn't tho?  
  


**NOT FAKE Hwang Hyunjin  
***image sent*  
isn't this your number?  
right under the "hyunjin oppa text me ;)"?

 **coolix**  
HYUNJIN OPPSKDJCD  
I DID NOT LEAVE YOU THAT NOTE   
I WOULD NEVER OH MY GOD  
THAT'S NOT EVEN MY NUMBER 

**NOT FAKE Hwang Hyunjin**  
but it is??

 **coolix**  
i'm pretty sure that last digit is a 3 and not an 8  
i can't believe jisung was right  
you DID text the wrong number......

 **NOT FAKE Hwang Hyunjin  
**oh  
O H 

**coolix**  
ok now that we have established that it wasn't me leaving that note  
we can just go back to not knowing each other and never talk again :)

 **NOT FAKE Hwang Hyunjin**  
you clearly know me tho?  
do you follow me on ig? 👀 

**NOT FAKE Hwang Hyunjin**  
or maybe we go to the same uni?

 **NOT FAKE Hwang Hyunjin**  
you have your read receipts on,,  
  
**NOT FAKE Hwang Hyunjin**  
:c


	2. 2.

**Jisung <3**  
lixieee  
are you still ignoring him?

 **coolix**  
whom?

 **Jisung <3**  
you know who i'm talking about lix

 **coolix**  
i'm jared, 19

 **Jisung <3**  
you know who I'm talking about, jared 19

 **coolix**  
sjhsdjh  
  
i'm still embarrassed, i don't want to talk to him :(

 **Jisung <3**  
your crush has been texting you for the last two days  
and you choose not to answer him?

 **Jisung <3  
**do you realize how unfair that is for us unrequited lovers?

 **coolix**  
wdym,, you text with minho-hyung almost everyday...

  
**Jisung <3**  
THAT'S NOT THE POINT

 **coolix**  
👀👀

 **Jisung <3**  
just try to get to know him!! you literally have nothing to lose

 **coolix**  
and what if he doesn't like me?

 **Jisung <3**  
then he's dumb

 **coolix**  
sungie :( <3

 **Jisung <3  
**now go and reply!

 **coolix**  
will do,, love you

 **Jisung <3**  
love you more<33

* * *

**  
  
Hyunjin  
**  
  
  
if you leave kkami on read you have no heart

 **coolix  
**oooh you have a dog! so cute!!  
what kind of person do you think i am >:c  
  


**Hyunjin**  
and they're back!!!  
i don't know? i've been trying to find out  
but you don't reply to my texts so,,

 **coolix**  
shouldn't have answered

 **Hyunjin  
**too late <3  
soo about that pic  
Should i post it on ig or nah?

 **coolix**  
yeah you look cute  
KKAMI LOOKS CUTE*

 **Hyunjin**  
you think i'm cute?

 **coolix  
**i do not think. i have no thoughts

 **Hyunjin**  
i'll just take it as a yes

 **Hyunjin**  
you should send me a pic of you  
i'm sure you're cute as well :* 

**coolix**  
hahahha   
not happening

 **Hyunjin**  
i tried  
can i at least know your name?

 **coolix**  
.

 **Hyunjin**  
or maybe i should call you hyung? if you're older?  
or should it be noona..?

 **coolix**  
....please don't ever write something like that again  
i'm not a girl hhh and we're the same age

 **Hyunjin**  
am i.... making progress?  
should i be creeped out that you know my age 

**coolix  
**i  
I was guessing 

**Hyunjin  
**just admit that you know me!!!   
are we coursemates, unknown stalker friend? 

**coolix  
**i'ts felix  
and i'm not a stalker  
YOU texted me first

 **Hyunjin  
**don't make me think about that please....

 **coolix  
**and we aren't   
hhh  
we go to the same uni, but i only know you because of the swimming team

 **Hyunjin  
**ouch **  
**At least now i have a name🤩  
Lix <3 it sounds cute!

 **coolix  
**,,,,please shut up

* * *

**it's minho's wordl, you're just living in it** ****

**coolix** **  
**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **minhoho  
**what did hyunjin do?

 **coolix  
**is my name cute?

 **channie  
**very cute

 **jisung <3   
**everything about you is cute luv 

**coolix**

**jisung <33 **

**channie  
**can you two just. stop

**THEbaby  
**hyunggg so you told him who you are?

 **coolix  
**hhh i haven't :(  
i only told him my name   
we don't have classes in common and my professors call me Yongbok anyway 🤢

 **minhoho  
**or you could just tell him who you are  
confess and then kiss emojis

 **coolix  
**...........

 **jisung <3  
**how to unread someone's text

 **THEbaby  
**hyung why

**jisung <3  
**let's move on sigh

have you two been flirting?👀

 **coolix  
**not at all 😳  
he's actually pretty annoying >:c

**jisung <3  
**he's actually pretty period

* * *

**Hyunjin  
**why should i shut up :D

 **coolix  
**for god's sake jisung we all know that he's pretty

 **Hyunjin  
**who's pretty

 **coolix  
**wdym who  
wait  
HTE FUCk

 **Hyunjin  
**talking to you is an emotional roller-coaster 

**coolix  
**thank you? i guess

  
  
  
**Hyunjin  
**so who is pretty? :-) 

**coolix**   
a lot of people actually  
like me, minatozaki sana etc...

 **Hyunjin**  
proof 

**coolix**

**Hyunjin  
**i was talking about you but go off i guess

 **coolix  
**-_-

you try so hard

 **Hyunjin  
**i know right  
if only i put half this effort into my studies

 **coolix  
**lol  
what are you majoring in?

 **Hyunjin  
**are you showing interest? brb gotta cry

 **coolix  
**never fucking mind  
you're so annoying ffs

 **Hyunjin  
**you still like me tho xxx

 **coolix  
**sjddsdhfhfr9843  
  
sorry i dropped my phone lol

 **Hyunjin  
**are you okay? lmao  
anyways i'm majoring in engineering,,  
it sounds boring and guess what  
it actually is!!

 **Hyunjin  
**what's your major?

 **coolix  
**i'm a performing arts major!  
with a special dance curriculum

 **Hyunjin  
**so you dance??  
i'd ask you to show me but :^)

 **coolix  
**(: 

**Hyunjin  
**forget it :c

 **coolix  
** i don't understand  
why are you still texting me?

**Hyunjin  
**do you want me to leave you alone that much?  
i am: hurt

 **coolix**  
that's not what i meant at all hhhh  
just. why haven't you deleted my number on the first day?  
  


**coolix  
**hyunjin..?

 **Hyunjin**  
huh hahah sorry i was busy  
I'm bored and my friends never answer my texts :(  
and you're interesting and fun to talk with

 **coolix  
**you're only saying that because you want to know who i am 

**Hyunjin  
**are you going to tell me? 🤩

 **coolix  
**not anytime soon, nope

 **Hyunjin  
**does this mean that i'll know eventually? :D

 **coolix  
**i never said that 😭

 **Hyunjin  
**i have faith  
just tell me when you're comfortable telling me xx

 **coolix  
**i  
huh,,, ok thanks

 **Hyunjin  
**i only have one small request

 **coolix  
**what is it

 **Hyunjin**  
will you come see me swim next weekend?

 **coolix  
**mhhh i don't know

 **Hyunjin  
**Please? 

**coolix  
**You wouldn't even know that I'm there

 **Hyunjin  
**if you tell me you'll be there i'll believe you  
you'll give me motivation!! 

**coolix  
**,,,,,,  
,,,okay

 **Hyunjin  
**omg Hyunjin's first win

 **coolix  
**don't make me change my mind :(

 **Hyunjin  
**i won't!!!  
ok I'll work extra hard then

 **coolix  
**i'm sure you'll do good even without trying too hard

* * *

**hyunjin is a dumbass (7)**

**Jinnie  
**HSHDFJSFJSHSFH

 **spearbinie  
**we don't want to know.

 **minie  
**^^^^^

 **jinnie  
**wow  
i love supportive friends🤩

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huhh what is hyunjin hiding?? :^)
> 
> henlo!!  
> after all the update came way sooner than expected! at least way sooner than i expected-- sigh  
> And this is because of you guys leaving me kudos and comments,,, you were my motivation! thank you <3 <3  
> Please keep interacting with this fic, i'd love to know your theories and thoughts  
> and thank you again for reading!!
> 
> p.s. i actually have a twitter, would you like to interact there? let me know xx
> 
> p.p.s. today's stage was amazing!! the choreo for levanter is truly a masterpiece, i'm so proud of them!!

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hello!  
> this is my first chaptered fic on this site and english isn't my first language so please go easy on me--  
> there aren't enough hyunlix fics so this had to be done.  
> Since this is my first fic, leave me kudos and comments so that i can see if you guys like it c:  
> i hope i'll be able to update soon enough xx
> 
> p.s. levanter soty aoty and everything of the year.


End file.
